Viens avec moi !
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS musical. Réadaptation de la chanson "Ce renouveau (reprise)" du film "La reine des neiges." de Disney. Et si, après son réveil, les retrouvailles et la séparation entre Blanche et Pitch c'était passer en chanson ? ça donnerait quoi ?


**Viens avec moi !**

Blanche avait cherché Pitch dans tout son domaine en vain. Usant de ses pouvoirs, elle avait retrouvé sa trace dans son ancienne maison. Après une discussion assez insatisfaisante pour elle, la colère lui monta au nez. Elle l'emmena donc dans un lieu isolé pour tenter de lui soutirer la vraie vérité. Et après une confrontation, le calme revint et une vraie discussion prit place, lui offrant toutes les réponses qu'elle souhaitait entendre de sa part. Mais face à deux êtres borné, la discussion traînait en longueur...

- Blanche. Il vaut mieux que tu repartes.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ta place est au pôle, auprès de lui et auprès d'eux.

- La tienne aussi est là-bas. avec nous tous ! Si tu veux bien me faire confiance et essayer de...

- Non. ma place est dans mon domaine. Depuis toujours. Certes, je serais de nouveau seul, mais au moins, je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal. Et ça me permettra de continuer à vivre mon existence sans regret.

- Tu parles, du mal, mais tu m'en fais en refusant d'essayer !

- Blanche...

- Pitch. si tu viens avec moi, je saurais les convaincre de changer! Dit-elle avec un sourire, en lui tendant sa main

- Non... c'est impossible Blanche. Maintenant, pars d'ici... rentre !

- Mais... Pitch !

- Adieu Blanche.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me dises adieu! ni que tu me protège ! je n'ai pas peur !

Rien à faire. Il se retourna, comme s'il fuyait l'intensité de son regard émeraude si sincère, si triste, si implorant mais qui se voulait si convaincant. Mais elle n'allait pas en restait là !

- Je t'en prie ! ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois !

Elle se tenait là, derrière lui à le suivre tandis qu'il marchait et la fuyait. Il ne voulait pas la regardait pour ne pas succomber à son regard.

_Ne me rejette pas !_

_Tu ne peux me laisser seule encore une fois !_

_Car je veux que les gardiens comprennent,_

_À quel point tu as changé !_

_Je veux que le bonheur revienne,_

_Que cette paix puisse exister !_

_Ne craint pas d'être rejeté !_

_Je t'en supplie, crois- moi !_

_Et face à eux moi je serais..._

_Juste à coté de toi !_

_- Ce qu'elle peut être bornée..._ pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, la mine sévère.

Si les douces paroles ne suffisent pas à la convaincre, il ne restera plus que les phrases dur à entendre à nouveau. Il se retourna, le regard sévère, face à la gardienne qui gardait ses yeux et son sourire triste sur lui.

_Pfff... Blanche. Retourne au pôle. Cela vaut mieux !_

_Retourne auprès de lui, ainsi qu'après d'eux !_

_- Il est têtu ma parole ! comme si j'allais lui obéir !_ pensa-t-elle agacé de ses paroles

_Oui, mais..._

De manière sèche, Pitch leva la main comme pour lui dire de se taire. Il enchaîna ses explications et sa requête avec sévérité, et une dose de supplice a la fin.

_Je sais. Je suis navré_

_ De devoir te laisser_

_Mais ce qu'il y a de mieux est de rester éloignés _

_Alors rentre là-bas, et oublie-moi, s'il te plaît..._

Blanche grimaça a l'idée de l'oublier. Secouant sa tête, elle lui montra son obstination. Ils enchaînèrent des paroles dites avec des sourires, de la timidité, de l'agacement, de la sincérité, de la stupeur...

_Non, je ne peux pas !_

_Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?!_

_Je ne veux pas t'oublier !_

_Tu aurais dû vu ce qui s'est écoulé !_

_Mais j'suis réveillée que depuis très... très très...peu de... temps..._

_Comment ?_

_Je suis revenu à moi... plusieurs jours après que tu sois parti._

_Et tu es quand même revenu ici !?_

_Oui ! pour te ramener avec moi !_

_Quelle obstination ! j'y crois pas..._

_Allez Pitch, je sais qu'on y arrivera !_

Elle lui montra alors un nouveau sourire de confiance pour son idée. Lui se tourna pour dialoguer seul face à ce qu'il venait de comprendre, Blanche tentant tout de même de se faire comprendre et de faire entendre raison a son ami qui paraissait assez tourmenté.

_Car je veux que les gardiens comprennent_

_o*o_

_Oh, _

_Non, c'est pas vrai !_

_Ne voit elle pas le danger ?!_

_o*o_

_Que vous pouvez tous vous entendre_

_o*o_

_pourquoi refuse-t-elle de m'écouter ?!_

_o*o_

_Je ne veux plus de peine, ni de haine_

_o*o_

_Ma tourmente sera donc sans fin..._

_o*o_

_Ils peuvent très bien le comprendre _

_o*o_

_Pour son bien je ferais ce qu'il convient !_

_o*o_

_Viens avec moi !_

_o*o_

_Si elle reste prés de moi..._

_o*o_

_Et tout s'arrangera !_

_o*o_

_Elle souffrira !_

Ils se refirent face un instant, puis Blanche se mit à courir vers lui pour le serrer dans ces bras. Pitch l'enlaça tout de même une dernière fois avec tendresse et tristesse. Chacun d'eux continuant de s'expliquer et de convaincre l'autre.

_Je sais que ça peut paraître fou !_

_o*o_

_Comprends-moi..._

_o*o_

_Sauf si tu crois en nous !_

_o*o_

_Je n'ai pas le choix..._

_o*o_

_En toi et en moi !_

Pitch s'écarta d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Blanche, elle, lui souriait encore avec tant de sincérité et d'amour que le croque mitaine avait du mal à ne pas y résister. Mais s'il voulait la protéger, il devra s'en tenir à son idée de base. C'est avec tristesse et le coeur brisé qu'il lui dit ceci

_Pardonne-moi..._

Blanche fut étonné, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase ni le sentiment qui se dégager dans les yeux doré du croque mitaine. Puis elle fut pousser avec force par Pitch, pour tomber vers l'arrière, directement dans un portail qui la ramena au pôle.

Une fois de retour, Blanche hurla de chagrin, tandis que Pitch, lui, c'était effondrer à genoux sur la neige de l'Alaska, le visage dans ses mains pour étouffer un sanglot de rage et de douleur...

* * *

_De retour avec un os musical, sur une des chansons de la reine des neiges ! :D ça change hein ? XD _

_Blanche qui veut convaincre Pitch de venir avec elle au pôle, la neige de l'Alaska, le refus de l'un, l'obstination de l'autre, le geste pour se séparer d'elle... tout ça fait que ça fait presque trop de détail presque similaire au film, qui m'on donné envie de faire cette réadaptation ! ^^ _

_Et puis aussi, en l'écoutant, j'ai imaginé Blanche à la place d'Anna qui veut pas lâcher Pitch ! XD mais je n'ai pas fait Pitch à l'égal d'Elsa ! oh non ! ça aurait fait trop bizarre ! Déjà dans ma tête ça l'était ! je me suis dit « non, faut que je change ! je peux pas lui faire ça! » XDD_

_Selon le passage de ma fic, ça se passe presque différemment bien sur, mais selon les os musicaux qui me viennent à l'esprit, je modifie l'histoire le moins possible ! ;) mais les vraies versions de l'histoire sont dans la fic ! ;) _

_Merci d'avoir lu ! a bientôt ! ^^_


End file.
